


You always sing when raining down destruction?

by gwmclintock88



Series: Across the Whedonverse [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Whedonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson's idea of recruitment should not include traipsing through a sewer. Killing vampires. In Cleveland. Daisy wasn't surprised with being ordered to go there, but the new recruit surprised her by being just as awesome as she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You always sing when raining down destruction?

**Author's Note:**

> A story about two kickass ladies killing vampires. Not much to it this, and a little bit of crack, but hey, I'm entitled to it sometimes.

            The exact frequency to vibrate a vampire wasn’t too hard to discover, and then after that, it was just a matter of aim. Really, these things were tough? May kicked her ass harder in the morning than these things. Right now, Daisy wasn’t even sure why she was sent out here. Yes, new reports of things that go bump in the night roaming around Cleveland, but come on, this was Ohio. Even if vampires where real (and thankfully nothing like Twilight), then why did she need to go in after them? The Slayers dealt with that, not SHIELD (which was totally cool, because come on, more kickass women? Awesome!).

            But it seems that building a secret team meant also having at least one person to deal with the supernatural. So, Daisy headed off to dreary Cleveland, and that meant traipsing through a sewer. Coulson sent her to the best places.

            “And another one bites the dust,” Daisy muttered to herself as the vampire fell apart. She shook out her wrists. The new gauntlets Fitz and Mack created were kind of kickass. They increased her aim but the feedback was still a little off. If Jemma were here…well, better not think of that while wading into darkness.

            “And another one’s gone,” she swung around, sending out a burst to the heart of one trying to sneak up on her, “and another one’s gone. Another one bites the dust.” She stomped her foot, the vibrations rolling out and cascading through a swarm coming down one of the tunnels. “Hey, I’m gonna get you too!” She directed down the now empty tunnel as one flew at her. Another quick vibration and, “another one bites the dust!”

            “You always sing when raining down destruction?” A bright voice asked. Daisy turned toward it, her hands up to send out another disintegrating blast. Except this person vibrated differently, close to the vampires, but definitely some human there.

            That and the voice said the words printing on her ankle.

            “Jealous that I make it look good?” Daisy shot back, dropping her hands down to her side. She watched the darkness, smiling at the sight of a tiny blonde walking out from the shadows.

            The blonde was a little shorter than her, maybe, but in those kickass boots they probably were about the same height. Daisy couldn’t make out her features, what with the darkness and shadows and the general creepiness of this place, so that could be good or bad.

            “Please,” the blonde said. “Catsuit, so nineties.”

            “Hey, this is the latest in field fashion,” Daisy said, motioning toward her entire body. “Besides, easier to clean than a tanktop, and less chance to gook up cute clothes.”

            “Hmmm, you got me there. Buffy,” she said, hopping a little as she held out her hand. Daisy shook it easily, smiling at the brightness of the woman in front of her. This close, Buffy looked maybe a few years older than her.

            “Daisy. Are you’re who I’ve been looking for?” she said. She reached to her belt, intending to radio in but a strong grip stopped her.

            “Yes, and why have you been looking for me? And you’ve got time. You just took out an entire nest in like fifteen minutes,” Buffy said, pulling Daisy’s hand up.

            “Really? That’s it?”

            “Yeah, I mean, you’re kind of cheating, but you did get most of them,” Buffy said.

            “Cheating? How are you -”

            Buffy pulled her towards her, dancing past her in a moment before slamming something through the chest of a vampire. A cloud of dust later, and no more vampire.

            “Okay, that was kind of cool too,” Daisy said, getting another bright smile. Definitely worth going to Cleveland if she got to see someone actually stake a vampire. “Now what?”

            “Now, we finish cleaning it out, and we talk,” Buffy said. She started to walk off down another tunnel, not waiting for her. “If you can keep up.”

            Daisy jogged a bit before matching strides. She stopped reading the vibrations around her, and some of the tension dissolved from her body. It wasn’t that she couldn’t, but going too long like that strained her more than she liked to admit. Plus, it seemed Buffy knew what she was doing, which always was a plus. After her last serious partnership (she’s not counting that backstabbing troll), competence was not a bad kink to have.

            “So…”

            “So?” Buffy raised an eyebrow.

            “So, we going to talk about this or not?”

            “Well, we could,” she said, “if you tell me why you’ve been looking for me.”

            “Didn’t your boss say anything? I mean, that’s why I’m down here.”

            “Technically, I’m my own boss,” Buffy said, twirling a stake in her hand. “So, no, I didn’t tell me what you were doing here.”

            Daisy let out a sigh. “I am supposed to ask you for your help with SHIELD.”

            Buffy stopped in the middle of the sewer to stare at her. She tilted her head, like one of those cute puppies trying to make sense of a new sound. “What would SHIELD want with a disgraced Slayer?”

            “Disgraced?”

            “Well, apparently, you stop one apocalypse by destroying all the magic but not really, and then suddenly you’re the bad guy. Forever.” Buffy shrugged her shoulders, trying to give off an air of nonchalance, except Daisy could see right through it. Even if they weren’t soulmates - Daisy was totally hoping they were because who in the right mind would ask her if she was singing in the middle of a mission – no one should blame themselves.

            “I think then you’re my kind of bad guy,” Daisy said. “So, how many we got left before we can get out of here and wash up.”

            “Not digging the sewer?” Buffy said, smiling a little bit more freely.

            Daisy shook her head, watching as Buffy staked another vampire. “Not in the slightest.”

            “You’re in luck,” Buffy said, pulling the stake free as the vampire turned to dust. “We’ve got only one more.”

            “Excellent, and then breakfast?” Daisy asked.

            “Please don’t tell me you’re the horny and hungry type?” Buffy asked, stopping to stare at her.

            Daisy didn’t know whether to be offended or pleased by the description. “As a rule, no? But I’ve been up for like seventy-two hours so coffee is kind of king right now.” Buffy’s face lit up at the answer.

            “Coffee is good,” she said. “Very good.”

            “Coffee and waffles?”

            “We can negotiate,” Buffy said, turning a corner. “Now, help me find this last one, and then we can head back to my place to shower.”

            “Definitely negotiating that one.” Daisy watched the ass sway a little in front of her.

            Buffy turned back suddenly, kissing her hard on the lips. Daisy reached up to keep it going but Buffy pushed back just as quickly as the kiss started. “I wouldn’t say no to having you join me. Gonna have to check everywhere for my words.” She turned back, jogging down the sewer. “Try and keep up!” Her voice echoed back to Daisy.

            Breaking into a run, Daisy followed her, tracking the vibrations of her soulmate as they ran through the dark, the dreary, and the slimy. Hopefully, things wouldn’t be like this all the time, but she couldn’t help the thought that her dad and Coulson would actually approve of this woman. Buffy was such a step up from Ward, and she barely knew the girl. Still had to sell her on the whole spy thing, but there was coffee, waffles, and showers to think of first. Plenty of time to talk about new jobs.

            “Don’t stop me now,” Daisy sang softly as she ran after Buffy. “Cause I’m having a good time, having a good time.”  Or she was going to, if her soulmark was as awesome when not killing vampires.

            Also, definitely getting Coulson a fruit basket for sending her to Cleveland.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the plot. Please let me know if there is any issues with characterization or voices. I tried to do the characters justice, but I am open to honest and fair criticism.
> 
> If you have a pairing you'd like read, please let me know. Anyone from anything by Whedon is fair game, so let me know.
> 
> Good night and good luck.


End file.
